


Take a Leap with Me

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Deliver Me 'verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, French Kissing, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, bungee jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot of the day Kurt and Sebastian went bungee jumping with Madeline and Justice. This happens after they become boyfriends, after the Monday night bar fiasco. :) Can be read on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Leap with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KurtbastianAlways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtbastianAlways/gifts).



"Tell me again why I let you talk me into doing this?" Kurt's voice shook so badly that he almost stopped talking altogether. Rough winds whipped through Kurt's chestnut hair. His blue eyes had gone beyond grey, almost shifting to a shocking silver as they stayed glued to the water below...miles and miles below the bridge where they stood, waiting for the nerve to jump.

Kurt jolted as he heard Justice whoop, leaping backward off the bridge for the third time already. His harness wrapped only around his ankles, and looked pretty useless to Kurt. Watching him fall backward, Kurt thought he might throw up. Madeline, wearing a white tank top and denim capris, screeched, "I love you, baby!" as the muscular man plummeted through the air.

Kurt held his breath, certain for the third time that his friend would definitely break free of his anklet, plunge into the icy water, and die.

"Gorgeous..." Sebastian wrapped his arms securely around Kurt's waist, feeling him shiver like a dry leaf, preparing to break free from the branch where it had been happily anchored its entire life. "You're going to be fine. You'll be perfectly safe."

Kurt turned slowly in Sebastian's embrace, pale face whiter than Sebastian had ever seen, eyes as wide as saucers, mouth agape.

"Are you crazy, Sebastian?" Kurt cried. "We're about to jump off a bridge! What about that says 'perfectly safe' to you!?"

"The part where you're wearing two harnesses," Sebastian pointed out. "That chord they hook you up to will more than hold your weight, and we're surrounded by trained professionals."

Kurt shot a look at the two teenaged-looking young men who were retrieving a still whooping Justice. A high pitched scream rent the air as Madeline went over the side, harnessed the same as Kurt.

"Look," Sebastian said, gathering his shivering boyfriend into the circle of his arms, "think of it as a metaphor."

"A metaphor for what? Mental illness?" Kurt panicked, gripping onto Sebastian's upper arms, digging his nails into his bicep.

Sebastian whimpered. _'That should not feel as hot as it does right now,'_ he thought.

"It's a metaphor," Sebastian said, trying to soften his half hard cock that had started to notice the moment Kurt latched on to him for dear life, "for freeing yourself from your chains."

Kurt scoffed.

"For letting go," Sebastian continued. "For removing fear. For being free."

"B-but...but..." Kurt stammered, "what about the falling, and the water, and the possibility of death?"

Sebastian laughed and shook his head.

"Kurt," Sebastian pleaded, "there's no possibility of death!"

"They made us sign a waiver, Sebastian," Kurt said incredulously, "there is so the possibility of death!"

"Okay...try not to think about it."

Kurt sighed, trying to clear his mind and settle his nerves. He looked down at the water again and tried to focus. Sebastian looked at his boyfriend's bowed head. He kissed the tips of Kurt's cold ears, and sighed, his warm breath ghosting over Kurt's chilled skin.

"I have an idea." Sebastian gestured to one of the young men who had hooked them up.

"Yes, sir?" The man wore a name tag that read 'Tommy'.

 _'Tommy?'_ Kurt thought. _'What adult in their right mind goes by the name 'Tommy'?_

"Can we jump tandem?" Sebastian asked.

Sebastian felt Kurt stiffen even more, if that was even possible.

"Sure!" Tommy said brightly. Kurt had the sudden urge to punch 'Tommy' in the mouth. How could this insane child be so happy about sending them to their deaths?

Kurt watched in horror as Tommy hooked his and Sebastian's harnesses together, and then patted them both hard on the back, urging them towards the edge. Kurt knew that he would have to step up onto the ledge when Sebastian did. He swallowed hard as Sebastian held his hand and counted, "1...2...3..."

The two men stepped up together.

Kurt felt his entire body go cold and rigid, as if he had already died and now just needed to make it official.

Sebastian put his strong arms around Kurt, holding Kurt tight against his body.

"I'm not going to let go of you, gorgeous," Sebastian said, gazing purposefully into Kurt's eyes. "I'm never going to let go. Alright?"

Kurt nodded weakly, warming with the touch of Sebastian's body against his.

"It's you and me together," Sebastian whispered. "Or not at all."

Kurt knew Sebastian didn't just mean the jump; he meant everything they had already gone through in their short time together. For whatever reason fate chose to drop Sebastian on Kurt's doorstep, he might never know, but if there was anyone else in his life he'd want beside him as he stupidly jumped off a bridge, it would be this beautiful green eyed man.

"Just close your eyes..." Sebastian's lips brushed lightly over Kurt's, "and fall. I'll be with you."

"Promise?" Kurt asked quietly, a smile curling his lips for the first time that day.

"I promise." Sebastian smiled as he captured Kurt's lips, feeling Kurt's warm tongue sweep across his cold lips. Sebastian' lips chased Kurt's as they kissed each other, breathed together. He felt Kurt's body tip slightly toward the edge. Sebastian surged forward and claimed his mouth as they started to fall.

Sebastian held Kurt tight, watched Kurt's eyes fly open, caught Kurt's scream with his mouth as he continued to kiss him, refusing to let go.

Sebastian kissed Kurt until he felt him relax, saw his eyes drift closed, felt him try to dominate the kiss as they plunged through the ice cold air. Sebastian smiled against Kurt's lips, feeling the wind and the air trying to tear them apart, but Sebastian wouldn't let them. He felt Kurt hum happily against his lips.

The fall that Kurt had prayed would be quick was over way too soon. He felt the chord snap them back. He grabbed onto Sebastian, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's muscular body. They bobbed in the air a few times before the chord stopped rebounding, and they hung from their harnesses, swinging lightly in the wind.

"We'll be okay," Sebastian soothed, anticipating Kurt's distress at hanging for too long over the edge. "They'll have us back up in a minute."

Kurt carded his hand through Sebastian's chocolate brown hair.

"I hope they take their time," Kurt said, his eyes melting back to a sensuous cyan as he pulled Sebastian to him, licking slowly over the curves of Sebastian's lips, nibbling on the plump bottom lip and drawing it into his mouth.

Sebastian moaned into Kurt's mouth, adrenaline level peeked from the fall, the cold wind beating against their skin, and a gorgeous man he got the privilege to call his own clinging shamelessly to his body.

Bungee as an aphrodisiac. Who knew?

They both broke apart briefly at the sound of a mixed scream. Madeline, seeing them go over together, thought tandem would be the most romantic thing imaginable, and had her harness hooked to Justice's.

Kurt drew in a sharp breath as he saw them barely brush the water, their combined weight pulling them all the way to the river's surface.

Sebastian held Kurt tightly and laughed, watching the oddly matched couple bob on their line, laughing madly.

Sebastian looked at Kurt, worried since he had gone quiet. Kurt bit his lip as he looked down at the rushing water.

"What are you thinking, gorgeous?" Sebastian asked, running his hands over Kurt's back in soothing circles as the men on the bridge started to bring them back up. Kurt looked into Sebastian's green eyes, which glittered beautifully in the cold air and the clear, bright sunlight.

"I was hoping we could do that again." Kurt blushed deep red. Sebastian laughed.

"Yes," he said, nodding enthusiastically. "We can definitely do that again, if you want."

"Bastian!" They turned on their line when they heard the deep voice booming at them - Justice calling Sebastian by a nickname he seemed strangely fond of. "Yeah, man!" Justice whooped, holding tight to his girlfriend as they spun around on their line. "Whoo-hoo!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Sebastian crowed back, raising a hand in an enthusiastic gesture, mimicking a high-five with the other man. Kurt rolled his eyes, feeling safe as long as he was wrapped in Sebastian's embrace.

Kurt had gone from frightened baby penguin to bungee jumping addict in no time flat. Ten times he jumped tandem in Sebastian's arms. He even tried once by himself. He wasn't frightened without Sebastian, but the experience wasn't the same. Since they started their jumps in the late afternoon, it was after sunset before the group packed up for home.

Kurt was the most reluctant of them to leave the bridge.

Sebastian watched Kurt pick up a rock and scratch something into the metal railing of the bridge in a spot no one would see unless they were looking for it.

While Kurt busied himself removing his harness, Sebastian got out his camera and took a picture of it - a small heart, with 'K + S' etched in the middle, and underneath that, the date.

Justice drove the town car with Madeline in the passenger seat, flipping through the pictures Sebastian had taken that day. Kurt, who tried to stay up long enough to get a turn looking at the photos, fell asleep the minute he rested his head on Sebastian's chest.

Madeline handed the camera over to Sebastian, smiling when she saw the grin on Kurt's sleeping face.

"I'm glad he has you," Madeline yawned, looking over the back seat at Kurt, cuddled into Sebastian's side, arms wrapped around Sebastian's torso, calm and peacefully asleep. "We've known Kurt for a while, and he doesn't usually do good with people. But you..." She yawned again. "You definitely seem smitten."

Justice chuckled from the driver's seat as he pulled the car onto the highway.

"I guess you could put it like that," Sebastian smirked.

"How would you put it?" Justice asked, looking at Sebastian's face in the rear view mirror.

"Me?" Sebastian asked. He looked at Justice's smiling brown eyes, and then down at the sleeping angel wrapped around him. Sebastian sighed.

"I think I'm in love."


End file.
